


Old Habits Die Hard

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings, no spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, no spoilers.

Title: Old Habits Die Hard  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM, RW/HG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #34: Mirror  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warnings, no spoilers.

  
~

Old Habits Die Hard

~

“I’m so glad you both came,” Hermione enthused.

Harry sighed. Hermione’s plan to make Ron and Draco socialize made him nervous, but as the meal progressed, he relaxed.

“Malfoy, you conceited git!” Ron suddenly snapped.

So much for that.

“Ronald!”

“Well, he is! Look at him staring into the mirror...”

As Hermione gave Ron an earful, Harry whispered to Draco, “Why _are_ you looking in that mirror?”

Draco smirked. “Just admiring how attractive we are together.”

Harry looked, smiling. They really were a striking couple.

“And how great my hair is,” Draco continued blithely.

Harry sighed. Some things never changed.

~


End file.
